Unconventional
by skyblue147
Summary: [OshitariGakuto][oneshot] ...don't expect a tensai to give you a normal gift. Ever.


_Spoilers: _none - _Timeline:_ irrelevant - _Pairings: _Oshitari/Gakuto - _Warnings:_ Shounen-ai. English ain't my native language. Valentine's Day fluff. - _Length: _I see no point in continuing, for it would inevitably turn in an M-rated thing anyway :D - _Rating_: K

Yes, this is a Valentine's Day fic. You better run now. This is going to be so much...ehhh, I don't even know the word for it. Cliché. Probably. XD

By the way, I'm not neglecting _Unbelievable_. It's just that I'm not satisfied with the third chapter, it seems so...hollow, so I'm stalling as much as I can, trying to rewrite to my liking.

The knowledge of Oshitari's '_Valentine Kiss' is_ almost crucial for understanding this. I actually don't know where does the song come from, but it's 120 percent pure Yuushi. If you don't know it, you should find a copy for yourself - and look for a high-quality one, it's so damn worth it. There are several AMVs on YouTube with this song, but the high-quality version is much more mind-blowing. Not to mention how corny the lyrics are. Or drop me a PM and I'll upload it for you. Because... because it will turn your brain in a puddle of Yuushi-flavored jelly. XD

Just a little fluffy, silly something for you! -bounces- Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

* * *

Unconventional

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi was smiling. Smugly. It wasn't the kind of arrogant smugness Atobe often displayed, but it was a rather amused and pleasant expression that magically lighted his face up. To the point of absolute gorgeousness that made girls swoon and boys mumble something about 'bloody plotting tensai'. But mostly everyone suspected it was because he knew that his locker was slowly being filled with mountains of neatly wrapped chocolates, gifts, cards and envelopes. Valentine's Day at Hyoutei was always a grand occasion, and, for the regulars of the tennis club, it was a _harvest_. Jiroh would be on a constant sugar high for the rest of the month, always sticky from gnawing on the finest chocolate bars that Atobe graciously gave him. Most of Ore-sama's chocolates ended up either in Jiroh's hungry mouth or as a gift for the patients of the nearby hospital, for the amount of chocolate he always received was tremendous. Oshitari once commented that Atobe probably developed a variation of the famous Tezuka's Zone, attracting all the fangirls instead of tennis balls.

The tensai stretched comfortably in his chair, listening to the chatter and buzz of the classroom. There were constant giggles from the girls and the boys were bragging about the gifts. Oshitari half-closed his eyes, listening intently, for he was missing one peculiar---

"YUUUUUUUUSHI!"

The power of Mukahi Gakuto's vocal cords was impressive. By the strength of it Oshitari guessed that his doubles was still in the locker room, judging from how the keening screech reverberated through the entire building. Oshitari's amused grin turned in a full-fledged smug leer, but he soon clamped down his enthusiasm. Nothing was wrong; he only expected Gakuto's voice to have a slightly _different_ tone.

Soon, a very furious stomping was heard and the small redhead slammed the doors open. He was panting hard, his face flushed as he marched towards Oshitari. This was the finest example of a very flustered and very furious Gakuto. Flustered to the point his face was red all the way to the ears, as Yuushi noted.

"Y-you!" he growled and jabbed a finger in Oshitari's chest accusingly, the magenta fringe covering his eyes.

"Yes?" came the always pleasantly-sounding reply.

Gakuto heaved another seething breath and grabbed Oshitari's sleeve, jerking him up from his chair.

"The roof," Gakuto growled again, shaking with the exertion or anger. Or maybe both. "Now."

The whole class fell silent as Gakuto dragged the taller and no doubt more amused tensai out of the room. Now that was something.

It was quite a surprise to find the roof empty on such emotionally charged day. Gakuto shut the door behind them and finally turned to face his doubles partner.

Oshitari involuntarily breathed a sigh of relief - Gakuto's eyes weren't red-rimmed. Or red. So he didn't make him cry - that way a good sign. He was thinking that his actions went probably too far as Gakuto dragged him forcefully upstairs the moment before.

It was quite a sight. Gakuto's eyes were burning holes in Oshitari's skull with their intensity, while his deeply blushing cheeks and slightly trembling lips were ruining the whole glaring effect. Oshitari suspected that the facial expression will sooner or later turn in a magnificent pout only Gakuto was capable of. But for now, Gakuto was nibbling on his lower lip, visibly trying to calm himself with heavy breaths. Either way, pouting or angry, Yuushi thought that he was utterly adorable.

"I-I've heard it," Gakuto stated, his voice still unsteady.

It wasn't the _'Yuushi, you baaaka, you ate my cake!_' kind of angry voice nor it was a shaky, thrilling moan, heated by passion. Oshitari could only speculate how the latter sounded. He was quite up-to-date with Gakuto's vocal repertoire, but this one still eluded him. Not for too long, he hoped.

"Good, for that was the purpose."

"Y-you! How could you do such a thing?!"

"Ah. Did you at least liiiike it?" drawled Oshitari.

"That's c-completely beside the point!" Gakuto spluttered, turning even redder. "It was awful!"

"Now I'm hurt," grimaced the tensai and scratched the back of his head. Maybe he went too far, after all.

"Not that way, you baka! The moment I got on the bus all the girls were already giggling terribly, shooting me knowing looks!"

Oshitari's lips curled up a little bit.

"Then Jiroh jumped up from his seat and ran down the aisle screaming at Kabaji that he had just heard something _totally cool_!The hit of this year's Valentine's Day they say, my ass! A singing prodigy no less! You have no shame, or what?!"

"You said yourself you liked unusual gifts, didn't you?" reminded him Oshitari, his eyes smiling.

Gakuto's eyes went wide.

"T-that's right but...such a _thing_, Yuushi?! I was in the cafeteria, fetching myself a breakfast when the... _thing_ sounded out of the radio! I was frozen to the spot! I was so shocked I dropped my tray and my strawberry milk landed on Taki's uniform and Hiyoshi was so angry he didn't Gekokujou me even once and kicked me in the shin and the sensei scolded me for causing a ruckus and Shishido laughed at me and Choutarou was red as the scarf you gave me for my birthday and the girls were giggling and giggling and it made my skin crawl and the lewd voice of yours still continued to pour out of the radio making kissing sounds and the girls giggled more and more and..." the acrobat almost choked, running out of breath. "It didn't make me happy! No! Not a single bit!"

Gakuto's face finally broke in a pout and he lunged forward, locking his legs around Oshitari's waits. Oshitari held him lightly, nuzzling his face against the crook of Gakuto's neck.

"What, you were jealous that everybody _heard_ it?" he _purred_.

And Gakuto realized that the stupid song didn't reveal even a half of Yuushi's true potential.

His response was a whimper almost resembling a quiet sob and he hugged his beloved tensai even more vigorously. He stayed as he was, trusting Yuushi to hold him securely.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yuushi," he whispered finally, gently letting go. Oshitari let him down carefully and smiled as Gakuto grabbed him by the brown Hyoutei tie and pulled his head down.

Gakuto's voice was way softer than Oshitari's, nowhere near it when it came to intensity or other traits Yuushi's voice was known for. Despite it, it was Oshitari's turn to tremble as Gakuto's lips brushed against his ear.

"You'll get your present _later_, is that okay, Yuushi?

* * *

Reviews are loved as always:3 


End file.
